disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dads and Daughters Day
"Dad's and Daughter's Day" Is the seventy-second upcoming episode from the Disney Junior series Sofia the First. It will be the twentieth episode of the third season and will air sometime in June 2016. Plot Miss Elodie announces the date of Dads and Daughters day, which is a fun day where both royal Dads and Princesses go out on a day long field trip. The whole class is excited, but Hildegard lowers Sofia's spirits when she reminds Sofia that King Roland is not her real dad. Surprisingly, Amber defends Sofia and rebukes Hildegard. While preparing for the trip, Amber and King Roland have lots of fun, remembering past Dads and Daughters Days. Sofia feels left out, and almost decides not to go, but Queen Miranda makes her feel better. On the day of the trip, Sofia is unable to row because three people could not row at the same time. Throughout the day, Sofia feels bad because she is not able to join in or is bad at the various activities that are done. Amber notices it and offers to not participate in the next activity to let Sofia have a chance at doing something. She lies to King Roland that she has a sore throat and sits the next activity out, which is a sing- along. Sofia, however does not know the words of the song and runs away in embarrassment. Roland goes after her. Meanwhile, Hildegard is insisting on getting an Pelichant's egg. Though her father resists, she finally gets what she wants. However, the birds attack the group wanting their egg back. The group finds refuge in a large hollow tree. When Roland and Sofia see the dilemma, Roland makes a plan. However, Sofia trips and falls into a small gully. Roland falls in after her, with the egg. They find that they cannot climb up holding the egg, as it is too steep. In the end, Sofia suggests that they can climb up at small distances and throw the egg to each other. This plan works and they safely return the egg to the Pelichants. They also witness the hatching of the egg. Everyone happily returns, and Amber lets Sofia row the boat, claiming that she needs some rest. Cast *Ariel Winter as Sofia *Tyler Merna as Prince James *Coco Grayson as Princess Hildegard **Jenna Lea Rosen as Princess Hildegard (Singing Voice) *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Kiara Muhammad as Princess Kari *Tania Gunadi as Miss Elodie *Aalok Mehta as Raja Sunil *Travis Willingham as King Roland II *Mick Wingert as King Henrik Trivia *Lakshmi's father will debut in the series. *This story was produced before "The Secret Library: Olaf and the Tale of Miss Nettle", in which Hildegard finally appears loyal and friendly to Sofia, in oppose to herself at the beginning of this "Dad's and Daughter's Day". But Disney Channel premiered "The Secret Library: Olaf and the Tale of Miss Nettle" first, along with "Frozen" premiere on the same channel. *This will be the second time King Roland wears the same travel outfit worn in "New Genie on the Block". **This will be also the second time Roland wears short pants in the series. International premieres *November 7, 2015 (Poland) References Gallery Dad's-and-Daughter's-Day-1.png Dad's-and-Daughter's-Day-2.png Dad's-and-Daughter's-Day-3.png Dad's-and-Daughter's-Day-4.png Dad's-and-Daughter's-Day-7.png Dad's-and-Daughter's-Day-8.png Dad's-and-Daughter's-Day-9.png Dad's-and-Daughter's-Day-10.png Dad's-and-Daughter's-Day-11.png Dad's-and-Daughter's-Day-12.png Dad's-and-Daughter's-Day-13.png Dad's-and-Daughter's-Day-14.png Dad's-and-Daughter's-Day-15.png Dad's-and-Daughter's-Day-16.png Category:Sofia the First episodes Category:Television episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Spoiler